


I thought Ohana meant family

by Beck2Beckk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden is dead too, Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief description of a panic attack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erica and Boyd will show up in chapter two, I wrote this today :), Lonely Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Post Nogitsune, Pre-Slash, Sad Stiles, Scarification, Scars, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski is a Bad Parent, The timeline might be a little off, allison is still dead, first teen wolf fic, mentions of Peter, mentions of anorexia, mentions of depression, post season 3B, pre-Sterek - Freeform, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beck2Beckk/pseuds/Beck2Beckk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything with the nogitsune, Stiles has been left behind in the dust. He has a hard time dealing and with everything that has been building up, coming to its peak, will someone lessen the blow, or will Stiles just blow up completely?</p><p> </p><p>This is my first Teen Wolf Fanfic (avid fan though) and I'd really appreciate ANY feedback, including you telling me it sucks :) thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It all comes to a Peak eventually

 

Ever since the nogitsune, things have been different, and not necessarily the good kind. Allison is dead, Aiden is dead. My father still doesn’t look me in the eye, like he’s scared of me. Scott avoids me at all costs, spending all his time with Kira. I barely get a ‘Hey man’ these days. It’s always an ‘I gotta go’ or ‘I’ll text you soon I swear’, even though he never does. Lydia looks at me like I’m still the nogitsune, the one who kidnapped her, threatened her. The one who killed Allison and Aiden.

 

I’m lethargic at best these days. If I can swing it, I’ll stay in bed, not bothering to eat. Not that dad noticed anyways. At school it’s like I’m on autopilot. I go to school, never talk, sit alone, and at lunch I go into the library to do the homework assigned that morning. I leave straight after school, do the homework from the afternoon and sleep until the next day.

 

Today Ms. Conner, my physics teacher, asked to speak to me after school. She asks if everything I alright.

I laugh bitterly at the question. It’s been 2 months since the pack saved me. Finally, someone has realized I’m not the annoyed, hyperactive idiot I used to be. Someone noticed but it’s not who I wanted it to be, someone who matters.

“It’s all good Ms. Conner. It’s just the final stretch of Junior year. I’ll see you tomorrow” I respond quickly with a fictitious smile on my face.

“Oh, alright then” she says, neither looking nor sounding convinced. I couldn’t bring myself to care though. I turn on my heel and proceed to Econ, taught by the every lovely Finstock.

“Nice of you to join us Mr. Stilinski.” Coach states as I slink to the back of the room, the corner. “What? No snarky remark today?” he asks.

I simply give him a blank, uncaring, unamused look until he gives up, thrown off by my behavior.

“Well- um- I guess we’ll start class now then” he stammers, sending concerned glances my way when he thinks I’m not looking throughout the period.

Just like Ms. Conner, he asks to see me after class. “Look Stilinski, I know I act like I don’t give a crap about you kids but I actually kinda do, well not Greenberg. No one likes Greenberg, but anyways, If you need to talk, you can talk to me. Ya know?” He seems proud to have finished the flimsy 30 second speech.

“Um, I don’t really know where that came from but um, thanks I guess? I’m good though” I say. I attempt to turn around and scamper down the hall to Calculus but he grabs my shoulder and turns me around once again.

“That’s good to hear. Now, have you thought about joining the track team? You’re scrawny but you can really go when you want to.”

“Not really” I reply “Why?”

“Well you’re not built like McCall is,” I wince as he mentions Scott “But you’re fast as hell and I think you’d do pretty well on the team. Just try practice after school tomorrow. Try it out” he offers

“Um, Sure, I guess.” I agree. More distractions for the hell hole that is my life is now are much appreciated.

This essentially happened in my classes today. All of my teachers asking how I am and if I’m okay. It was kinda nice but the annoyance of constantly being late and drawing attention to myself won out.

I went home, did homework, and promptly slept until tomorrow.

The next day was pretty normal except I got a “Hey Buddy” and a head nod from Scott, accompanied by a timid smile from Kira in the hallway.

After school I went to the locker room and grabbed my clothes to change in the stalls. I’ve got a massive scar from where the nogitsune stabbed himself (Ourselves/me) in the stomach with Mrs. Yukimuras sword. Changing in the stalls got me some weird looks but not as many as the scar itself would.

For starters, Coach introduced me to the team while we stretched out. He asked for me to do the 100 meter dash for the team to see what they would be working with.

As I took my stance at the starting line, I envisioned Jennifer Blake, or should I say Julia Bucari, holding a knife to dad’s throat, true face revealed. She started to move the knife as I outwardly heard Coach blow the whistle.

As if Jennifer, the darach were really at the finished line, I began to sprint to them. I pushed and pumped my legs to their physical limit, as fast as they could go.

In my mind I go to my dad in time. This made me smile and as I caught my breath and looked up I saw the whole team, coach included, staring at me with dumbfounded expression. Some had their mouths still open, coach did.

“What? Was I really that bad?” I ask, sounding exasperated.

“Stilinski! What the hell was that?!” he screams at me

“What do you mean?”

“Stilinski, you just broke the schools record for the 100 meter dash! You might just be the best sprinter we’ve had in 9 years. Congrats kid, you’re on the team, you have no choice!” he says with a smile on his face. He looks pensive “If fact, you’ve just been promoted to Co-captain with Greg Vons over there in the red cyclones shirt.

 I look over at him to assess his response but he doesn’t seem to care much. After 45 minutes coach calls practice short and tells us to hit the showers.

As I walk in, I opt to skip the shower and change right there, forgetting to go into the stalls. I can hear people whispers but I didn’t think of it  until after I’m dressed and realize that I forgot to go the stalls.

Some kid has just speed-walked into Finstock’s office. Before he can come out I run into the hall and to Lucy, my beautiful baby blue jeep. I go home to find the cruiser in the driveway and my dad waiting for me in the living room.

“Where’ve you been Stiles?” he asks mildly “ Why are you sweaty? You’re usually home by the time I stop home for my break” He talks as if I’ve been up to something bad

“I-I was at school. I joined the Track team. I’m co-captain.” I say to him, feeling defensive.

“Right” he says as if he doesn’t know what to believe, “Are you sure that’s a good idea considering…” he trails off

“Considering what?! It’s gone! That _thing_ has been gone for 2 months. I’m _me_. I’m sick of you avoiding me and acting like I’m going to hurt you!” as Dad talks a couple steps _away from me_ “All I’ve ever tried to do was protect you. It wasn’t me okay? That-that thing _wasn’t me_! I’m not going to hurt anybody!” I blurt out, in a rush of anger, but mostly hurt.

I tear up the stairs when I feel the overwhelming pressure of tears behind my eyes and the panic thickening in my chest. After I slam the door closed I slide down the side of it, sobbing uncontrollably, panic tightening in my chest.

Out of nowhere I feel strong arms bracing me, one hand pulling my head to a warm chest.

“Breathe Stiles, feel the rise and fall of my chest. Try to copy it” A deep voice gently instructs “That’s it Stiles, Breathe for me. That’s it, you got it.”

As the panic subsides and the sobs turn into silent tears streaming down my face, through a curtain of tears, I look up to see Derek standing right in front of me, concerned eyes studying me.

“Derek?” I ask “Wha-What are you doing here? Why are you helping me?”

“You really think I would let you suffer when I could do something about it?” he asks incredulously yet gently.

He’s still kneeling down in front of me, one hand rubbing comforting circles on my back.

I smile sadly at his incredulousness and quietly mumble, “Everyone else has...” avoiding his eyes.

“Well not anymore” he says, while using one had to pull my chin up, making me meet his eyes, “Not anymore.

**To Be Continued.... I Promise :)**

 

 


	2. Talking it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Derek there to comfort him, Stiles talks a little about why he's so upset

After I had calmed down enough, Derek asked to explain what had me so upset and what I meant by ‘Everyone else has”. At first I refused, thinking myself stupid for acting like a child, remembering how I had sobbed all over him earlier.

“Why do you even care?” I ask “You’ve never cared about me before”

“Stiles, I’ve always cared about you. That’s why I tried so hard to help you when you were possessed by the nogitsune.” Derek tells me earnestly “I’m sorry that I made you feel as if you couldn’t come to me about all of this. If I had known.....”

“So much that did.” I snark “You spent so much energy and time saving me but now that’s given you nothing but a stupid broken kid, two dead teens, one beta who left with an Argent, another beta, I mean Alpha who hates me and I don’t even know what happened to Boyd and Erica”

“You are not stupid, far from it and you are not broken. You are not an object that needs to be fixed Stiles. And what do you mean by Erica and Boyd?” he asks “Haven’t you seen them at school?”

I snort at that. “School? That place is a hell hole. I just go in, do the crap they give me and leave. No one talks to me. I’m the freak, didn’t you know?” I ask “Everyone is avoiding me. I’ve barely talked to Scott since... I killed Allison. My dad and Lydia are both still petrified by me and think I’m still out for strife and chaos.”

“I’m so sor-” Derek tries to get out

“Just, let me finish okay?” I see him nod. “I haven’t seen Erica and Boyd since I was saved. I’ve just assumed that they’re avoiding me with the rest. Derek, I hurt a lot of people and killed even more of them. I know you heard that conversation with my dad”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude or overhear, I just… I wanted to help.”

“It’s funny how things have changed. I get straight A’s now, don’t interfere in his work. I’ve joined a team and been made co-captain and broke a school record that’s been held for the last 9 years. It’s funny how he still doesn’t trust me to be around people and not hurt them. I guess that’s my new standard.” I can hear my voice break as I start to cry again, “After mom died, dad couldn’t look me in the eyes because I have her eyes. Eventually he was able to, but now it’s like I’m back to being the 10 year old who keeps breaking his dad’s heart.”

“Stiles, your standard is not being a disappointment. Don’t you dare do this to yourself. You fought and you fought hard to stop the nogitsune. Nothing it did was your fault.” Derek seems to struggle for words. He’s never been one to say much and his attempt to comfort me sounds a bit awkward but I can hear the genuine tone of his voice.

“Thank you Derek. Can we just go to sleep now? Um, I mean can I go to sleep? Not um you with me and the bed and um Sorry I jus-” I stammer out but I’m cut off by a soft chuckle from Derek.

“I know what you meant Stiles” he says as he helps me up off the floor and to my bed. He walks over to my drawers and pulls out some PJ bottoms for me. He tosses them to me with a slight blush on his face and turns around, awkwardly clearing his throat.

“You can turn back around” I say with a slight laugh in my voice.

He then crosses back across the room and leans back on my headboard as I crawl in next to him on the bed. I glance up at him as I hesitantly lay my head on his chest, squirming around getting comfortable.

I can feel his stubble as he says his face atop of my head. I embrace the warmth and comfort of sleep, feeling content and safe in his arms.  
But most importantly, I feel happy, which is something I haven’t felt long before the nogitsune.

**To Be Continued......I Promise :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for the support! This is mostly a filler chapter because i hate leaving this off like that :) I'll have the Chapter 3 up sometime this week hopefully! 
> 
>  
> 
> This is the first fic I've actually written . Please leave comments and let me know what you think!!! Nice or not criticism is always welcome :) Have a great day!
> 
>  
> 
> \- This is not beta'd so all mistakes are errors are mine. If you see any just horrid mistakes, let me know please! -
> 
> Questions, concern, or just need someone to talk to, feel free to email me at harris.rebeccal@yahoo.com


	3. Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which people express a lot of concern over Stiles. More concern than he thought he deserved.

I groan as I wake up, alone. I can’t remember if Derek was a dream or not but I just shake it off and head for another monotonous day at school.

As I pull up, I notice Erica and Boyd, staring at me. I choose to ignore them and head to my locker.

While I’m pulling my stuff out of my locker I feel someone slap my back and flinch harshly.

“Woah man, you okay?”  Greg asks

“Oh I- It’s noth- Im good Greg, thanks.” I stattmer out

“Hey so, can we talk for a sec, before class?” he asks.

“uh, sure I guess.” I say

“Great.”  He says, as he leads me to an empty class room.

“Look man,” he starts “ I’m happy to have you as my co-captain, You’re smart and hella fast and you seem like a really nice guy, If half of what coach told us about is true. I just want to make sure you’re okay. The track team is huge, we know, but we look out for each other. So, that being said, is there anything you need to talk about? It doesn’t have to be me, I could take you to the guidance counselor if that makes you feel better….”

“I, um, well, thanks Greg. It’s really nice to know that you care. Just, where is this coming from? I’ve known you for like 12 hours.

“Well….” He says, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck “ After practice, a couple of the guys came to me, purely out of concern when they saw a bunch of scars of your back and the kinda massive one of your stomach.”

“Oh, those. Yeah, that’s nothing. The scars are from an accident from a few years ago. Ask some of the lacrosse guys about it if you’re really curious about it, or even Coach.” I say, glad I’m not lying for once. “As for the one on my stomach…. I’m not really comfortable talking out its origin, just know no one like, did it to me. I’m okay. Thanks for the concern dude but I kinda need to get to class so…. Bye!” I dismiss as I walk off to Finstock’s class.

I manage to stumble in 2 seconds before the bell rings. “Glad you’re finally on time Stilinski!” coach greets me.  I grunt something in response and take my seat at the back of the room.

 

After class, coach asks to see me in his room during 4th period, letting me know I’m already dismissed from class.

 

* * *

 

I walk into Finstock's classroom as 4th hour rolls around and stop in my tracks. All of my teachers are there, including the guidance counselor, standing around some desks.

“Come in Stilinski” Coach beckons and I sit in a desk.

“Look kid, I know we all have come to you saying you can talk to us but frankly, it didn’t do anything. You’re behavior is off and kind of scary. We’ve had multiple student come to us in concern for you. They say that you never talk anymore and you almost never are seen eating lunch.” Coach says

“We just want to make sure that you’re okay.” Ms. Conner puts in. “We know that at your age, it can seem like you’re all alone buy you’re not. Any of us can be an adult that you put your trust in to help you. We just want to make sure that you don’t do anything brash.”

“Look, its sweet and all that y’all did this but I’m fine. I’m not going to hurt myself or anyone else. I’m fine. I don’t know what you talking about. So what if I’m not the hyperactive little brat I was before? I’m pretty sure that’s a good thing.” I say.

I stand up and rush to leave the room. I make my way to the library and them stay there for lunch

 

* * *

 

By the end of the day I’m more than ready to  get some excess energy out on the track. As I make my way to the locker room, I notice the awkward tension when I walk in and just head to my locker. Since they all saw anyways, I just change right there and turn to face them.

“ We gonna run or what guys? They’re scars. No biggie. Really want to know? Ask coach!” I say. It seems to get them to snap out of it and follow me out to the field.

Halfway through practice my dad police cruiser shows up. He looks livid But I don’t notice him until a freshman nudges me and he’s already up in my face.

“Stiles, what did I tell you about this thing” he seethes. His hand is around my bicep squeezing tightly.

“Ow dad, let me go” he ask him quietly. Instead of letting go, he hold tighter and tugs me towards the cruiser

“Stiles, we talked about this. You are a hazard. Get in the car. NOW.” He yells

AT this point the whole track team has stopped and is looking at us with concern and I can see Coach Finstock coming over.

“Sheriff! How are you? Has Stiles hold you how he’s our star runner?” Coach says   

 “Mhm, he mentioned something about that. Well sorry, he isn’t able to participate.” Dads says

“Well actually Coach, I-” I try to put in but dad cuts me off

“No Stiles. Cruiser. Now. We’re don’t talking about this.  You’ve been enough of a brat this week.” Dad says.

I look down at my shoes in shame. I feel a hand on my shoulder again and I flinch, despite my efforts not to.

“Hey, you alright to leave with him? He seems pretty angry right now…. Are you safe?” coach asks. “ if this has anything to do with what we talked about, we can help you.”

“I’m fine coach, I’ll see you tomorrow at practice.” I say to the team. I go straight to the locker room and get in the shower in the attempt to shave of the panic attack that was attempting to happen.

Despite the cold water, I can feel my chest constricting as I attempt to breathe.  I can see the showers going fuzzy on the edges from the lack of air. I fall to my knees and hands and I try to brace myself and breathe normally.

“Stilinski! Hey can you hear me? Stiles, Stiles” is the last thing I hear as I fall to the floor with a loud crack, as my head hits the tile, and I pass out.

 

**To be continued... I promise :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you SO much for reading this! I'm so sorry for not writing these last few weeks! I've been caught up in a lot of stuff but I'll have the 4th chapter up by July 15! If not, please comment and remind me :)
> 
>  
> 
> This is not beta'd so all mistakes are errors are mine. If you see any just horrid mistakes, let me know please! -
> 
> Questions, concern, or just need someone to talk to, feel free to email me at harris.rebeccal@yahoo.com


	4. Hospital Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is in the hospital along with caring! Finstock and Sterek! feels annnnnnnnd Erica and Boyd make an appearance.  
> Note: I am clu.eless to real medical talk sooo...... yeah

"Stilinski, hey kid. Wake up!”

“Ugh, please stop yelling” I moan to the disembodied voice I now recognize as Coach Finstock’s.

 “Okay kid, don’t move” he whispers “An ambulance is on the way”

“I don’t need a hospital” I complain

“I’m not gonna lie to you kid, there’s a lot of blood on the floor underneath you. You just had a panic attack so bad you passed out. You need to be checked out.” He tells me

“Fine, but Dad won’t be happy” I mumble

“Yeah, about him, he-“ Coach starts but is cut off as the EMT’s arrive and put me on the  backboard to be transported to Beacon Hills Memorial.

“Mr. Stilinski, I’m Dr. Stancos and I’ll be your main doctor while you’re here.” A tall Hispanic man in a white coat tells me.

“Hi, when can I leave? “ I ask eagerly.

“Unfortunately, not for a few days. The severe panic caused a lack of oxygen to your organs and caused damage to them. We need to monitor them to prevent and serious lasting damage or failure.  Also,   we need to observe you for any neurological distress because you hit your head extremely hard and lost a fair amount of blood.” He doctor states

“Wow” is all I can say. _Maybe Dad will actually give a crap about me now. Or, He’ll hate me for the medical bills_

“Mr. Stilinski, you’ve got a bunch visitor but we can only send in two people at a time. Right now, we’ll let in your Dad and coach.” He says as he starts to leave but at the door he turns around “Hit, the nurses button if you need anything. And feel better.”

As my Dad and Finstock walk in, I have extremely opposite feelings for them. I have fear of my father and what he will do and say, while I have gratefulness towards Finstock for saving me.

“Stilinski, you scared the hell out of us for a minute there” Finstock says sound relieved to see me.

“Yes, you should learn to be more careful in the future”. Dad says sounding disinterested and the look on his face confirms it. It isn’t a surprise to know he doesn’t care but that doesn’t make it hurt any less.

“I need to get to work. You’ve made me late as it is with all the theatrics.” Dad says and promptly leaves

Coach looks apprehensive and I just shake my head. “You want to know what’s wrong” I ask and Coach nods “How would you act with one dead parent and the other who is still here, the one person who is supposed to love you unconditionally doesn’t. They no longer love you or care about you?”

Coach looks extremely saddened and reply with an “I don’t know” but also “You’re just a kid, you’re young. You shouldn’t have to deal with this kind of stuff.”

“It is what it is. I’m 18 soon enough and I’m gonna move out. Get a place of my own.” I tell him. “I appreciate your efforts but I can handle it. Can you see if Derek Hale is out there?” I ask him

“Sure kid” he replies and walks out

30 seconds later Derek comes in and pulls me into an almost too tight hug.

“Stiles, Genim, I was so worried about you. Why haven’t you called me back? I want to help but I can’t if you don’t let me in! When you turn 18, will you come live with me?” Derek asks earnestly?

“Yeah, I’d like that. I know I should’ve called you back, but between trying to sneak out to track and homework and dealing with Dad, I knew I would end up just complaining to you and I didn’t want to do that, to dump my petty problems on you.” I reveal

“Stiles, it’s not petty. What you went through is _not_ petty and the aftermath isn’t easy either. Please don’t shut me out.”

“Okay, I’m sorry.”

“Is it okay if Erica and Boyd come in?” Derek asks

“yeah”

“Okay, I’m going to go back to the waiting room.”

As he walks out, the 2 betas come in.

“Oh Batman” Erica sighs with tears in her eyes “I’m so sorry. I just assumed that you wanted the space from everyone, I should’ve known.” She says taking my right hand

“You and Derek noticed us when no one else did. We see you and you will never be invisible again” Boyd says taking my left hand.

 They both on smile at me from each side and I realize something.

I realize that nothing would go back to normal, but it might just be for the better. I have a new family. Not by blood, but by love. I suppose things with Scott will never be back to where they were and that’s okay; The same with Dad too.

I think back to something my mom told me when I was in middle school, before she died. She always said ‘ _Genim, it doesn’t matter if you surround yourself with 2 people or 20 people. As long as they love you unconditionally and help make you a better person that’s what matters. That they emanate love for you.’_ This is what she meant.

Pack is family, and family is love.

**To Be Continued..... I Promise :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic I've actually written . Please leave comments and let me know what you think!!! Nice or not criticism is always welcome :) Have a great day!
> 
> \- I'm so sorry for the delay! I know, I'm horrible but I'm on vacation with means shotty wifi and service!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> \- This is not beta'd so all mistakes are errors are mine. If you see any just horrid mistakes, let me know please! -
> 
> Questions, concern, or just need someone to talk to, feel free to email me at harris.rebeccal@yahoo.com


	5. Free at last, free at last, thank God almighty, I'm free at last!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally deals with Scott and the Sheriff, this is the end guys :) Thanks for sticking around

“[It is not a  **bad**  thing that children should occasionally, and politely, put  **parents**  in their place.](http://en.thinkexist.com/quotation/it_is_not_a_bad_thing_that_children_should/297546.html)”  
---  
  
 [Sidonie Gabrielle Colette quotes](http://en.thinkexist.com/quotes/sidonie_gabrielle_colette/) ([French](http://en.thinkexist.com/nationality/french_authors/) [Writer](http://en.thinkexist.com/occupation/famous_writers/), [1873](http://en.thinkexist.com/birthday/january_28/)-[1954](http://en.thinkexist.com/birthday/august_3/))  
  
_2 months later_

_Beep…beep….beep… beep!_

“Derek! Shut that thing off” I groan out. I can feel him shifting over and smacking the alarm clock off.

The bed shifts as he rolls out of bed.

“Stiles. Get up. You’re going to be late” Derek says as he pushed me off the bed and I land with a muted thump.

“Do I have to go? I don’t want to see them! They hate me anyways.” I argue “ This is so stupid. Why do I have to do this?”

“Because in order for the courts to grant you emancipation and so I don’t get charged with kidnap, You have to go to mandatory counseling. As you have been for the last 2 months” Derek reminds me. “You agreed with Becca that you were okay with seeing them.”

“Ugh fine. I did say that didn’t I?” I get off the floor and pick out the clothes I’m going to wear to see my dad and Scott for the first time in 2 months.

Erica took it upon herself to update my wardrobe, stating and I quote “ _If you’re going to be with us and in this pack, the plaid has to go. And if you’re going to be with Derek, you have to look good Batman.”_

I pick out one of Derek’s old Henley’s that’s been washed soft and to a dull blue, along with black skinny jeans and my pleather jacket  Derek said I can get a real leather jacket once I turn 18 and or get emancipated first).

I head to the shower and mentally prep myself for what’s about to go down.

 

* * *

 

“Hi Stiles, How are you hon.?” Becca, my therapist, says as I walk into her lounge (she claims office sounds too stuffy and professional).

“Hey Becca, I doing alright. Worried about today and stuff” I reply as I give her a tight hug.

“Hey there Derek, how ya been?” Becca asks

“Good.” He stoically replies. Becca has always tried to get him to open up but she just can’t crack him.

“Alright so let’s go over everything that’s going to happen today.” Becca starts sitting down. “We’re going to start with Scott first. I want you too just let it all out, while keeping your cool. No panic attacks today is our goal. Tell him how you felt abandoned and all that you’ve told me. If it gets to be to much, just turn to Derek and I’ll intervene while you calm down. Okay?”

“Okay.” I meekly reply

“Let get started then” She says and walks out to the lobby to get Scott. I can feel the anxiety building but Derek just gives me a hug and kiss on the forehead to calm me.

Scott walks in and sits down silently as Becca closes the door and sits off to the side and  still between us.

“How’ve you been Scott?” I ask

“I’ve been great buddy!” he smiles at me “Me and Kira have been going strong and I’m getting straight B’s in school! How about you? I haven’t seen you for a while, anything new happen?” he asks me, completely unaware.

“Well, I was in the hospital for a bit, then I moved out of The Sheriff’s house and in with Derek and started therapy.”

“Woah, you’ve been busy! I wish I could move out this early but mom wouldn’t let me! Your dad’s the coolest!” he exclaims

“Scott, do you know why you’re here today?” Becca interjects before I got angry with Scott’s comment.

“Not really, I just figured Stiles was being weird again with where he wanted to meet up. He’s a bit strange like that” He says with a goofy smile.

“Go ahead and tell Scott why he’s here Stiles” Becca encourages

“Scott you abandoned me. I need you more in the last couple months than I did when Mom died and you weren’t there. Do you have any idea what I’ve been dealing with?” I cry out

“What you’ve been dealing with? Stiles, Allison is dead, my ex-girlfriend is gone. That’s a lot harder than you dealing with some little tiff with your dad.” Scott scoffs

“Scott, I know Allison is dead. I think about it all the time. I have nightmares every night about it. You think it’s been easy dealing with the guilt of knowing that my hands killed her?  That why face, taken over by the nogitsune was the last thing she saw?” I exclaim

 “I didn’t know Stiles. I’m sorry.” Scott says “I didn’t think about it like that”

“And little tiff?” I continue, “My dad hates me. I wish I were being dramatic. He called me a monster and a murderer. He can’t even look at me. He doesn’t trust me around large amounts of people because he thinks I’m a serial killer or something. I was there for you every night when your dad left you and Melissa. I was there every time you cried and sobbed, when you were angry, so angry at him I let you punch me in the face and never told anybody because I knew you didn’t mean it! I have always been there for you. You tried to kill me so many times sophomore year but I forgave you and helped you learn control. I’ve only needed you twice in my entire life and you couldn’t been bothered. DO you know what it’s like to have the one person who’s to love you unconditionally doesn’t? To be abandoned by everyone you’ve ever loved. It hurts Scott, it was ripping me apart and just watched it happen.” I say, my voice eerily calm with tears running down my face.

“I… I…I thought you were fine. I was grieving Stiles.”  Scott tries to excuse himself

“I’ve been grieving for 10 years Scott, but I put it aside to help you, because you were my best friend.” I say. “ You thought I was fine?! I’m a mess Scott. I’m a depressed anorexic. I would go without eating for days. I lost so much weight and combined with the mess of a scar on my abdomen I look like the mess I am on the inside. I haven’t been fine for so long and you’ve never taken noticed. I done putting _my life and health_ on the line for you.  For the longest time, you were my only support system. You and the Sheriff, but now it’s the pack. Erica, Boyd, Derek, hell, even Peter has been better than you. All my teachers were there for me and my team did something when they saw how my father was treating me. The Sheriff didn’t let me move out because he’s “ _Awesome_ ” I moved out because he didn’t want me there but because I’m underage, he couldn’t throw me out. I’m done Scott. I’ve said my part and if the only thing that comes out of your mouth are more excuses, then leave. This friendship has been forever lost.” I finish and turn my head into Derek’s chest as I try to calm down.

I can hear Scott get up and walk towards the door. He stops and turn around. When I turn my head to side eye him, I can see tear tracks on his face. “I am so sorry Stiles. I never meant to hurt you. I’ll leave you alone. But for what it’s worth, you’re not a monster and I never really blamed you for her death. I was just too dumb to see that you blamed yourself.” With that he walks out and in the lobby with the door closing behind him.

“Stiles, I’m so proud of you. You did it. You finally told Scott how you really feel. Do you feeling lighter?” Becca asks me

“Yeah, I feel so much better” I tell her. “ Let’s bring in the Sheriff”

“Are you sure?” She says

“Positive”

She gets up and 10 seconds later brings the Sheriff in and does exactly what she did with Scott

“How’ve you been Sheriff?” I ask him

“I’ve been fine. Busy at work to pay off  your medical bills.” He says with a pointed look

“Well, Derek offered to pay them off. It’s only your pride keeping you.” I say

“You listen here boy. You don’t talk to your father that way” he demands

“I have no father. As far as I’m concerned he left town the minute the nogitsune took over”

“Sheriff, we want you to understand something. Can I ask you a series of questions?” Becca interjects as she can probably see where this is headed.

“Yeah sure whatever” the Sheriff says

“Can you define the word possessed for me?” she asks

“It’s when something takes over a person or animal and prompts them to do things they normally wouldn’t do. It takes away their freewill, control over their bodily movements.” He replies sounding confused as to why he’s being asked this

“Now, what do you known about the nogitsune?” Becca asks

“It was an evil fox demon thing.” He sounds exasperated

“Right. Now what are demons most associated with?”

“Possessing people”

“So if you were possessed right now, could I judge or blame you if you punched me in the face?”

“No, it would be unfair because I would have had no control over my bodily actions!” he replies, sounds a bit offended

“Then why do you blame Stiles for the things his body was forced to do while he was possessed?” Becca asks very bluntly

“I…. I” he stutters

“Just don’t. I can’t stand to listen to you attempt to excuse the way you’ve treated me. You were borderline abusive. You were rude and unloving and neglectful! I’ve fallen into a depression because of _you_. Do you know how many people have been concerned about my health and behavior? I _stopped eating_. You were my father and you should’ve seen that! Mom would’ve hated to see me waste away but I also know that she would’ve helped me get better. She would have seen me going down this dark path and led me to a better one” It feels so good to finally say this. “ I sacrificed everything for you. Yes, I know you sacrificed thigns for me too but I _literally died_ for you and the only reason the nogistunes was even able to get inside my head was because of that sacrificied. So really, that whole situation could be blamed on you, but it isn’t. I don’t blame you because that’s what decent people do. They take responsibility for their actions and don’t blame other people.” I pause and try to control my breathing. I can feel Derek’s hand pressed against my lower back. It’s radiating heat and support. “I didn’t ask you here to forgive you or make you apologize or anything like that. I asked you here because while I could go to the police and claim borderline child abuse and negligence, I’m not going to; because I am better than that so I am filing for emancipation so I can legally live with Derek. He was there when no one else was. When you should ha-” I’m cut off by my father’s outrageous voice

“Living with Derek Hale? There is no way in hell I’m going to let you go live with him. You are my son and you will do as I have told you! ” he attempts to control me again “and you Derek Hale, I will arrest your ass for statutory rape! He is 17!

“What about the last 2 months? Where have you been then? You’ve certainly not seen me. You didn’t report me missing or put out an Adam Alert or anything. And the whole point of emancipation is that I’m _not_ your son anymore. You lost me a long time ago.   If you’re not careful with what you say in the next 5 minutes I will report you to Deputy Parrish in a heartbeat.  Number one: You will sign the emancipation forms without argument or I go to the police. Number two: you will _not_ arrest Derek for statutory rape for two reasons: one, he is innocent, we have a platonic relationship at the moment, and two, even if it wasn’t platonic, you have absolutely no proof. I have several people who can testify to your negligence and Derek’s help toward my recovery. Number three: you will stay away from me and the pack. You will not look in our direction, be in the same room consciously aware we are there and you will never speak to me again. If you so much as think about breaking one of these rules I have just listed you will find yourself six feet under and that is not a threat, it is a promise. I realized something when I was in the hospital for the panic attack _you_ gave me.

Family comes when you need them the most. You came because you were legally required to. Derek, Erica, Boyd, Coach Finstock, the track team and even some of my teachers, came because they care and they are my family. We were once family but as of now, you are nothing more than the Sheriff to me.”

I did it, I’m done. I can finally feel the dark cloud that has been looming over me for the last months disappearing. I can finally breathe on my own.

While I’m having this epiphany ~~my father~~ the Sheriff took that as his cue to leave with a remorseful look on his face.  

“Dude” Becca says with a stunned look on her face “That was more BAMF material than I thought you were gonna pull out. I’ve never been so proud of one of my patients before. I, Rebecca Lena Harrison, give you permission as appointed to me by the state of California, to go forward in the process of emancipation. However, I do expect to see you here tomorrow to talk this all out and from then just  times a month  or as needed.” Becca says with a prideful look on her face

“Let’s go home Stiles” Derek gently says as he guides me out and to the car.

I stare out the window  as he drives me home and I can feel his thumb going in circles on my knee.

* * *

 

“How’d it go?” Boyd, Erica and Peter want to know

“It went…. Really well, for me at least. I’m free guys, I’m free of the depression that’s been pressed against my chest for the last half of the year.” I say with tears threatening to fall.

They all tackle me into a puppypile and just settle in a comfortable silence.

 

* * *

 

But, this isn’t a movie, don’t let me mislead you. Things are better, simply from today, but I still have my issues. I still have the nightmares, and the eating problems and I still go into depressed moods now and then but now? It’ll be easier to fight it off. I finally have that true sense of love and belonging I’ve been looking for since my mom died.

Pack is family, family is love, and love can heal most anything.

 

**_THE END!_ **

*I want to give a special thanks to everyone who’s supported this story. I couldn’t have finished it without y’all so many thanks to you guys! You rock! And I really do mean this : Everyone goes through rough patches and everyone needs someone to talk to, iF you don’t have someone and you need someone or want a to talk to someone in general feel free to email me ( email is below )or contact me through AO3. I will never judge you or betray your trust. I love you all and you guys are all beautiful and unique. You are all worth something and don’t _ever_ let anyone put you down.

\- Becca H.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic I've actually written . Please leave comments and let me know what you think!!! Nice or not criticism is always welcome :) Have a great day!
> 
> Thanks to everyone for sticking around till the end. 
> 
>  
> 
> \- This is not beta'd so all mistakes are errors are mine. If you see any just horrid mistakes, let me know please! -
> 
> Questions, concern, or just need someone to talk to, feel free to email me at harris.rebeccal@yahoo.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! Thanks so much for reading this! This is the first fic I've actually written . Please leave comments and let me know what you think!!! Nice or not criticism is always welcome :) Have a great day!
> 
>  
> 
> \- This is not beta'd so all mistakes are errors are mine. If you see any just horrid mistakes, let me know please! -
> 
> Questions, concern, or just need someone to talk to, feel free to email me at harris.rebeccal@yahoo.com


End file.
